A Romantic Interlude
by Calantha42
Summary: A look into what the crew of Voyager is thinking, as the first marriage takes place.


A Romantic Interlude

__

A/N: _This takes place only a few weeks after the Borg children were brought on board Voyager. This story was previously posted under my old ff.net name, Aimslee._

Disclaimer: _Star Trek Voyager belongs to Paramount. I don't own anything, it all belongs to Paramount. I did make up the characters Emma Burrows, Leah Behr and Randal Williams, so if someone else wants to use them, I'd appreciate being e-mailed about it first._

Harry stood nervously in the crowd, watching with excitement and anticipation. He, as many others, stood in the holodeck, dressed formally for the special occasion. He ran his hand over his hair to make sure it hadn't been messed up. He knew it was a horrible habit, and Tom found it absolutely hilarious. He shouldn't be talking, Harry thought, Some of his own habits are pretty funny too. 

The first wedding on Voyager is finally happening, Chakotey told himself. Here, nearly the entire crew waited in the holodeck for it to begin. Over and underneath the arch stood Captain Janeway in her formal uniform, a huge smile on her face. It was wonderful to see her so happy and proud. To both sides of her were dozens of people in their formal uniforms or there own choice of dress, 

Neelix stood on his toes to try and see over the group of people, to the white arch. Finally, after some effort, he caught a glimpse of it. The arch was decorated with hundreds of different flowers, from many different planets. He noticed some tradition Talaxian signads and Earth's red roses. There were some more that he could not remember their names. He saw a Ketry-, Ketry- something flower from Grengon. 

An odd combination of colours, he remarked. Nevertheless the sea of whites, reds, oranges, and yellows looked beautiful. 

Some music started and the crowd seemed to quiet immediately. Only a few whispers and the crinkling of suits and dresses could be heard. A small breeze blew through the majestic and holographic trees, a realistic recreation of a Betaziod forest. 

I can't wait to see Emma's dress, Samantha Wildman though as she listened to the music play. The wedding march was being played by a holographic string quartet near the arch. I feel like I did at my sisters wedding, she realised as she held her daughter, Naomi's, hand. 

The Doctor grinned with his camera, trying to wait patiently to get some holo-images. He was asked to be the couple's official photographer, and he knew his photos would be better than good. The clearing in the forest was the perfect setting, and the lighting was just right. He looked over at Seven who stood expressionless, her attention on were the bride would emerge. _This will be a good educational experience for her,_ he thought gladly to himself. 

This experience is irrelevant, Seven told herself. She had no association with either of these ensigns and her time would be more efficiently spent if she continued her charting in astrometrics. The Doctor had insisted she "dress up" for the occasion. Although she refused to wear any thing but her regular outfit, the Doctor had finally convinced her to do her hair different. It was let loose and was very irritating, hanging down on her shoulders and falling into her face. 

Ensign Leah Behr stood amongst the flock of Voyager crewmembers, just as estatic as most of the others. With the exception of Tuvok, Seven and Vorik, she could feel everybody's spirits as high as they'd been in months. She noticed Seven standing across the aisle from her, the former borg's face impassive. _She left her hair down,_ Leah noticed with surprise. She had never seen someone put up such as fuss over letting some hair down. 

Ensign Emma Burrows came thru the holodeck doors and began down the aisle. There was several gasps, and a few silent cries of glee at the sight of her. She was gorgeous! Her face seemed to radiate with joy as she walked past the Voyager crew. 

Look at that dress! B'Elanna thought. She was certainly not one to put an emphasise on clothes but this was one exception. She tried to find the words to describe the dress, but she couldn't seem to get them. It was long, and white with hundreds of embroidered flowers and beads. She had her hair curled with a small white tiara. _If I ever get married,_ B'Elanna found herself thinking as her gaze fell on Tom, _I'd like a dress like that._

Soon after Emma, followed her little flower girl, Mizoti. Mizoti grinned like she never grinned before. She carefully dropped the white pedals one by one down the grassy aisle. She was careful to walk very carefully, as to not walk on her dress, because all the lace was so pretty and it puffed up when she twirled. The flower girl looked up again and then to the crowd. She noticed all her friends, Tom, Seven, Neelix and lots of others. 

I should be there, Naomi grumbled to herself. She looked up at all the people smiling and saying things like "Mizoti is so cute!" She moaned impatiently, forgetting her mother could hear. Samantha Wildman gave her a stern look that said 'Be happy, or else' expression. She had been so sure Ensign Emma would ask her to be her flower girl, but no. Mizoti came aboard and Ensign Emma chose a new favorite. Mizoti was getting the pretty dress, all the attention and more _ohhs_ and _ahhs_ ever heard before, and that all was supposed to be hers. 

When everyone was done going down the aisle and were standing in their proper places, Captain Janeway began to recite the vows. 

I wasn't sure this was ever going to happen, Captain Janeway thought to herselft as she read the vows. One wedding, and who knows how may more. She felt close to her entire crew, and had a sudden feeling of wistfulness. When they returned to the Alpha Quadrent, they would all go teir own separate ways. She was eager to see her crew grow closer, and watch more families develop. 

After the vows were done, and two "I do's" were heard, the final part of the ceremony began. Tom watched with a smile on his face, looking over to B'Elanna several times. She was watching the two Ensigns closely, doing her best to see over the Doctor's contant moving around for pictures. Tom knew Ensign Randal Williams well, since he was a pilot, and helped with the development of the Delta Flyer. _I wish them my best,_ he said silently. 

"You may kiss the Bride." Captain Janeway gladely told them. Clapping and laughing for joy errupted suddeny as the two Ensign Williams kissed. When they finally broke apart, Ensign Emma got ready to throw her white lily bouquet. She tossed it behind her and turned to see Seven, holding the arrangement of flowers. 

Laughter broke out, but was quicky suppresed, and converted into hidden smiles and quiet giggles. Soon after, they all began to file out of the holodeck, and towards the mess hall for the reception. 

For once, amidst all their battles and excitement, the Voyager crew had a welcomed change. A small and quiet interlude to the crew's intrepid voyage. 


End file.
